The Gift of Knowing
by Vodams
Summary: Henry has the ability to read minds..how long will he have and who will find themselves in trouble Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another one of the many ideas that I felt an idea for**_

_**Ch 1 - Charles The Duke of Suffolk**_

_In the King's Chamber_

Henry the VII was slowly waking up from his drunken slumber. Henry opened his eyes but quickly closed them back and groaned as his hands shot to his head trying to massage away the banging headache that was coming

**Knock, Knock**

Henry rolled his eyes.." What do you want."

" The Duke of Suffolk is requesting an audience."

" Well allow him to enter."

The Door opened and in stepped the Duke of Suffolk who made his way over to the King.." Good Morning you Majesty."

Henry shielded his eyes as he rolled onto his side and scooted back against his pillows.." The Curtains."

Brandon smiled as he approached the window and closed the heavy curtains darkening the room

" Why did I drink so much Charles."

Charles came over to the chair and waited until the King allowed him to sit which was a second later.." Well your majesty the reason you consumed so much ale was because you were just informed of your Queen's erratic behavior and her list of infidelities."

" Oh yes..I guess that would do the trick."

_' She's the trick and by lying it will be a treat to all of England to see her removed from the throne'_ Brandon thought to himself as he looked down briefly before looking at the King.." You were pretty destroyed by the news you Majesty."

Henry's eyes flew open once he realized that he heard what his friend really thought about his Queen_..' But he didn't speak them out loud'_ Henry smiled tightly.." I guess I would after all she is the Queen of England."

_' The wrong one.'_ Charles thought as he nodded his head.." Yes she is the Queen."

" I must've dranked alot of wine." Henry said softly as stretched and yawned..' Whatever this is I'm gonna use it to my adavantage'

" Yes you did consume alot of wine last night your Majesty."

Henry rolled to the side of the bed and gingerly stood up and closed his eyes once he felt a dizzy spell coming on.." Where is the Queen at the moment Charles."

_' The Harlot is in her room with her ladies ' _Charles stood up and held onto his King.." I think she's in her chambers with her ladies."

Henry nodded his head.." I'm good you can let me go now." Henry assured and his friend stepped back.." Charles if the Queen is found guilty of all these charges would England be better off."

_' If the Boleyn whore is found guilty... its when she's found guilty' _Charles looked solemnly.." I guess England would be better off since she is a cheater and liar as the charges have stated."

" Ah the charges yes there is a list of them..but after that would it make me better as a man to see that England prosper."

Charles nodded his head.." Especially if you find a true beauty to be your Queen." Charles added cheekily

" I already found me a true beauty Charles..the Lady Jane." Henry pointed out and _' And he knows that already'_

" She is quite a beauty your Majesty."

Henry waited to hear what Charles thought of Jane but he didn't hear anything and he frowned slightly as he turned away from Charles.." My sweet and pure Jane, the light to my darkness."

_' That's for sure she is the light and Anne is your darkness'_

_' He as no idea that I can hear his thoughts, I'm gonna love seeing who really respects me' _Henry cleared his throat.." Charles I need to get dress can you send in my men and I will catch you later."

" As you wish your Majesty." Charles said as he bowed then turned and headed towards the door.._' If it all goes down like it should everything will be back to normal'_

Henry allowed the frown to show as he watched his best friend leave the room.." One down and quite a few more to go, I think I will pay a visit to the Queen of England." Henry stated as he looked out the window but soon he turned away once his men came into the room to get him changed

_**Please tell me what you think so far if got to this point**_

_**Vodams**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter..enjoy  
><strong>

_**Whitehall Palace**_

After Henry was groomed and dressed he was making his way down to Anne's apartments

" Ah Good Morning your Majesty."

Henry stopped in midstep then he turned the voice.." Good Morning to you as well Ambassador."

Chapuys smiled as he tried to use this meeting to his goal.." May we speak for a few moments."

" I am in between something can this wait, matter of fact when I am done I will send for you." Henry informed then he started to walk away

_' Hopefully I will be able to reason with you about Mary'_ Chapuys thought then he nodded slowly before calling out.." As you wish your Majesty I will be around."

Henry nodded his head then he completely headed around the corner and down to the Queen's chamber

_**Anne's Chambers**_

Anne sat in her chair silently reading while her ladies sat around her stitching when their attention on their objects stopped when the pounding footsteps heading towards them.." Ladies please put that aside." Anne suggested as she closed her book and sat it on the table next to her

_knock, knock_

" His majesty the King."

The door opened and King Henry came into the room standing directly in front of Anne's eyesight

Anne and her ladies stood up then curtsied

" Rise." the Queen and Ladies stood back to their height.." Ladies please dismiss yourselves."

" Yes your Majesty." the ladies in waiting murmured before they bobbed another curtsey then left out of the room

Henry waited until the door was closed behind him before he stepped closer to Anne.." My Queen I have been getting some disturbing reports."

' From here probably' Anne thought to herself as she went over to the fireplace.." Who are the ones that are complaining about me to you."

" Courtiers."

" Courtiers." Anne repeated as she stared into the fire.._' More like the Duke of Suffolk and plenty of others who just can't wait for me to go down'_

Henry mulled over what Anne thought before he decided to make contact with her body by locking his hands around her stomach.." Yes some courtiers have been telling me things that have me alarmed."

Anne nodded her head.." I have been acting out." Anne said then she turned her head and looked at him.." Would you tell me who have made these complaints."

Henry shook his head no

_' I knew he wouldn't_ ' Anne thought as she turned her head.." Well can you tell me some these complaints then."

" One is that you weren't a virgin before we married."

" I had a courtship that was I wasn't technically married to, it was part of me rebelling and I did let a man's hand comfort me but I wasn't deflowered until I gave you the consent to take my virginity when we where in Paris."

Henry waited for something else from Anne's thoughts but he didn't get any so he decided to try another question.." So you and your pretend husband never slept together."

_' No and I wonder ooohhh'_ Anne thought as unlocked his grasp and turned around to face him.." I never allowed him to take my gift, just my hand in fake marriage, my mind filled with his poetry and the sweet days he let me be wild and free."

" And you cut all ties with him."

" Yes and those ties were cut the moment my sister told my uncle who told the news to my father and he gave me the stern lashing he could come up with." Anne reported '_Among other things'_

" And what about recently, your outbursts and shouting."

Anne turned and looked at Henry before she turned her head and looked into the fire.." I'm jealous and to feel your love directed to another woman that isn't me..well I let my actions take over." Anne stated as watched the fire cackle _' he probably wished that I could be more like Catherine and turn a blind eye like she did but I could never be her cause I truly love you'_

Henry looked down for a moment.." Anne."

" Yes."

" Have I broken my promise to you."

" Yes and so have I but I believe that my promises where caused by trauma, turmoil and plots."

" Plots."

" I'm disliked Henry, the moment I married you and replaced Catherine, the enemies in your court deem me the witch who made you break apart England in order for you to be free of your marraige with Catherine, I can see that many people wants me down and out or worse dead." Anne says as idly played with his hand _' This hand will never belong to me again as far as I know'_

Henry turned Anne around.." I loved you before I broke ties with the church, you gave me the strength to fight against everyone who put roadblocks against us."

" I know, but they want me gone and If.."

" If what Anne."

_' I can't tell him about that' _Anne thought as she closed her eyes

" Anne." Henry called out softly as he kissed her cheek.." You can tell me anything."

" I want to but it might be too late."

" No just tell me."

Anne pulled out of his embrace.." No you tell me, what is going on, I can feel it surround me my ladies have been questioned."

" I'm just following up on some reports, and if you want to help your case maybe you can answer some of my questions."

" Ask them."

" The Musician Mark Smeaton has been in your room countless times."

" He is a good musician, his musical pieces soothes my soul when i'm in here in piece, he listens to my rambles and he doesn't tell me to do this or do that." Anne said

Henry once again waited to hear anything else but he didn't so he continued on.." Have you rewarded Mister Smeaton in anyway."

_' He's replying that I crossed the line with Mark oh there is no way that I would do that with the way these walls talk and all' _Anne thought as she fixed her stare on Henry who was looking back at her waiting.." You want to know if I had laid with Mark."

" Yes."

" No..I love Mister Smeaton for his music but not for that your Majesty." Anne quickly revealed as she shook her head at the gesture.._' He makes me feel better when he is playing his music especially the music that heals a broken heart'_

_' A broken heart' _Henry heard inside his head.." His music is that soothing to you."

" It soothes my heart when I feel that mine is breaking, even when I know that it is already beyond repair."

" Why would you say that."

_' He asks me why I would say that when he should already know why' _Anne scoffed as she turned her eyes away from him.." Your a King and a King can do whatever he wants when he wants, a heart can do the same Henry a heart can't help what it feels, my heart fell for you and my heart loves you but not your actions."

Henry went to approach Anne

" Please stay where you are your Majesty."

" Anne."

" I remember how Queen Katherine was sent away and now here I am about to be done the same way in order to make room the next queen in the making."

" Anne you know that Katherine was not the real Queen."

" But she still was the Queen of England and she only gave birth to a daughter, just like me there is similarities between us that I can't help but to compare us side by side and yet I think she is still about to get the better end of the measuring stick." Anne explained as she walked around the room.." She loved you and she frankly told me to stay away from you cause the same thing will happen to me if I continue to be with you and like a fool I dismissed her warning she was right and I was so wrong."

Henry approached Anne and wrapped his arms around her

" Please release me."

" I can't do that."

" Why not."

" You have been hiding all of this from me why?"

" Because I was taught to hide as much as possible as I grew up." Anne said softly but she went on.." Everything I saw, everything I heard, everything that was shown to me made me realize that if the right or wrong person tells you anything you have to put that to good use and most of the time it doesn't work out the way you hope it should."

Henry put himself in front of Anne and held onto her face with both of his hands.." How much love do you still hold for me."

Anne pierced him with his eyes as her breathing picked up making her bosom rise and fall rapidly.." I will love you until I die." Anne stated as she closed her eyes.._ ' Even though you don't love me anymore'_

Henry drawed Anne closer to him before he decided to ask her this last question.." What about Lord Rochford."

" What about George." Anne asked from her position allowing Henry to rub her back

" There have been some reports that you and he have been..."

" WHAT." Anne shouted as she quickly tore away from him.._" Oh the people who really wants me gone is going to the extremes'_

" Does Lord Rochford kiss you."

" George is my light he protects me like a big brother should always do when he sees me spiraling out control, he kisses my forehead when I need a reminder that he has always done that when I'm worked up, he hugs me when I'm desperate for an ear to release my burdens to, he holds my hand when I feel that my strength is no longer with me." Anne replied as she took a deep breath.." But you want to know if I had allowed my bother to take my body."

" Yes."

Anne fell to the floor as tears fell from her eyes.." Okay."

" Okay what."

_' The King has lost it' _

Henry silently chuckled at that

Anne quickly got herself off the floor and dried her face before she approached the table

Henry had to duck twice as two goblets came in his direction

" The moment I go there is the moment I will slit my own throat."

Henry held up his hands.." My Queen we will finish this talk later, you are not allowed to leave this room."

" I won't."

" Do you want your ladies."

_' I want the liars to show themselves, and I have a few in my presence' _Anne shook her head yes

" They will be in as soon as I find them."

Anne nodded her head.." Thank you your Majesty." Anne said as she curtsied

Henry bowed to her.." I love you."

" I love you to your Majesty."

Henry turned to leave

_' Payback is coming'_

Henry left the room.._ ' I know she is hiding more from me and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, Ambassador Chapuys your next'_ Henry walked down the hall.." Send for the Spanish Ambassador to come to my room."

" Yes Sir."

The King of England made his way back to his room with a stone face set in place ready to learn just who is really playing him on a string

**_That is the end of chapter two, if you got this far plz drop a review and let me know what you think_**

**_Vodams_**


End file.
